


Why Natsu Collects Abandoned Eggs

by halfbloodwithaSIGandapen



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:33:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29348214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfbloodwithaSIGandapen/pseuds/halfbloodwithaSIGandapen
Summary: A mini drabble exploring why Natsu brings home eggs he finds in the forest.
Kudos: 5





	Why Natsu Collects Abandoned Eggs

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to take this scene and write a story, please do, and please tell me so I can read it. It's just a little idea that I couldn't get out of my head.

Natsu had gone and done it again. Master Makarov could only hope that whatever was in this damn egg wouldn’t bring as much trouble as Kemu-Kemu.

Team Natsu had just returned from another “successful” but extremely destructive job and had returned to the guild through the forest where Natsu had adopted _another_ mysterious egg. Makarov grimaced, unsure if his heart could take another random creature raised by one of the guild’s most destructive members. Happy was mostly harmless and had been a good guild member, but he made it easier for Natsu to get into mischief, and while Kemu-Kemu had ultimately saved the world, he had left a lot of chaos in his wake too.

Natsu was currently showing the egg off to Mira and Lisanna, who were feeding into his excitement about what kind of creature would hatch from this egg. Lisanna smiled and told him that she was there if he wanted her help. “Eggs are still a specialty of mine,” she winked and turned her arms into large colorful wings for a brief moment, making Natsu smile awkwardly.

With that, he turned and walked toward Master Makarov.

“Gramps, do you think this egg will be a good guild member?” Natsu asked excitedly, waving the egg in front of him. “Can he join once he hatches?”

“Natsu, you don’t even know what that creature is! For all you know whatever comes out of that egg will try and kill us. Why must you bring home every abandoned egg you find?” Makarov groaned, clenching his fists and leaning against the wall for support.

Natsu frowned and drew his eyebrows together in confusion. “Why wouldn’t I give them the same chance I had?”

“What do you mean ‘the same chance you had?’” Makarov rubbed his face with his palm.

“Igneel found me alone in the forest and took me in. When Igneel left, you found me wandering the forest and brought me here.” Natsu spoke as if this should have been common sense and didn’t seem to notice the effect him words had on his master. “Those eggs need a family just like I did, don’t they?”

“Yes, Natsu. Yes they do, and this egg will have a place here too.” Makarov spoke in as even a tone as he could muster, holding back tears. Natsu might be destructive and restless, but he had a big heart, and Makarov would not prevent him from using it.


End file.
